goblinsfromthesidehatchfandomcom-20200216-history
Arcanis
Arcanis is one of the world's elite magical experts. He does not offer his help often, but is not above it when he deems the cause worthy of his talents. He has a dwelling in the south of Markov and prefers to stay isolated there. It is very rare for him to venture from it. Arcanis started out as a treasure hunter. He had modest success culminating in the discovery of the Ortorite, a magical orb that opens the gate to Lae'Well. While using the Ortorite there was a powerful backfire. He was knocked unconsious and when he awoke there were three children laying around him. He called the children Jawrin, Caloor and Versa and raised them himself. Arcanis was the court mage during Kultarr's first reign and had a major part in defeating Kultarr. It was Arcanis that trapped Kultarr's soul in Daarkan's Tomb of Kings. Arcanis has a seat on the Markov Council and was instrumental in helping the Korre Goblins receive citizenship in Markov. Early Life Arcanis was born in Rodaal to a middle class family. His father was a maintenance worker for the Mage College there. He often took Arcanis to work with him and showed him all the magical trinkets and wonders the college had in its possession. Arcanis became infatuated with the items and dedicated his life to finding as many of these artifacts as he could. He became an apprentice of the head historian at the college who taught him to control the arcane power within him. Treasure Hunting After graduating the college, Arcanis went on many adventures seeking powerful artifacts. He was quite successful and garnered a reputation among people as someone that could acquire these items. He went on expeditions with famous bandit lords and great kings. After many years he went on his own, keeping his treasures and building a substantial wealth. During one of his adventures Arcanis found the Otorite, key to Lae'Well and a powerstone of great significance. He trained for many months, building his magical abilities to their peak before going to the Well of Arcane Power. He used the well to boost his abilities and tried to open the Lae'Well gate. He poured all of his power into the Otorite until he could give no more. He grew frustrated and began funneling his life force into the key. The energy backfired into a large explosion, knocking Arcanis out cold. When he awoke there were three infant boys surrounding him, Versa, Jawrin and Caloor. He raised them as his own and gave up his adventuring to keep them safe. Adviser to Kultarr Arcanis was an adviser to Kultarr during the dragonborn's first reign. Kultarr quickly realized the mage's value and made him his right hand. Together they purged Markov of many evils. With Kultarr's resources Arcanis' power grew leaps and bounds. He grew into one of the most revered mages in the world. Kultarr was frighteningly good at eliminating threats to his people. He purged the prisons to the oceans and banished the devil Terro Nix. Once Markov was under control Kultarr began to prepare his crusade for the rest of the world. He gathered large armies and began working his blacksmiths day and night to prepare for war. Arcanis disagreed with Kultarr's extreme approach and banished his soul to the Tomb of Kings while he was sleeping. He fled the city with his sons and lived in hiding in Tolaria. The Council of Markov Arcanis was hunted down by Richter Domaire to join the Markov Council, a group of five that have the power to overrule law with a unanimous vote. He joined and has been an active member ever since. As a member of the Council Arcanis played a huge part in granting the Korre goblins citizenship to Markov. He personally helped Roman, Marik Glask and BarBar with a great deal during their quest.